Dear My love,
by Natsucrush106
Summary: A bunch of letters people write but never send, to who holds there hearts the most.
1. Dear Percy

**I was in the mood for this, DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Disclaimer: last time I saw Rick, he isn't 1* years old, or a girl. Just saying!**

* * *

_Dear Percy,_

A day without you, a month, a week, a year, an hour. There like:

Doctor without who

Leo without his tool belt

Piper without her braids

Jason without his bravery

Kids without sweets

Hospitals without the sick

the world without trees

Chicken without egg

Aphrodite with out love

Ares without hate, war

Moshi Monster's without moshlings

Sadie without dye in her hair

Bea without her laptop

Neopets without pets

G-mail without spam

the world without Gods

Apollo without music

Natsu without Lucy

Happiness without sadness

Demi-gods without monsters

Babies without drool

good people without bad people

Athena without wisdom

Poseidon without the sea

Zeus without the sky

Hades without the underworld

Bianca without her curiosity

Nico without his skull ring

Camp without prankers

Travis without Connor

Connor without Travis

Travis without Katie

Connor without Bea

Fred without George

Harry without Potter

Books without words

wii games without a wii

Blackjack without his wings

the sea without animals

Love without two people

The Goverment without being unair

Puzzles without pieces

T.V. without shows

Kids without lying

Leo without hitting on girls

America without Mcdonalds

Anime without Manga

Rick without Troll

People without hate

drawings without artists

wars without fighting

Girls without beauty products

garden without flowers

rain without the sky

me without books

games without players

BEDS without warmth

humans without phones

Bea without her curly hair

Sparkly water without sparkly

School without teachers

stuff animals without hearts

mythology without gods

Mortals without God

Clue's without Sherlock

Sherlcok without breathing

Who without Doctor

Disater's without survivers

guitars without sound

Guys without being pervy ( not you dear )

Flynn without Jake

Spiders without Athena

And me without you

Every thing here WITHOUT it is going to be a disaster, deadly, unbalanced, and just wrong. So come back to me, make the world a better place

_Forever yours,_

_Annabeth_

* * *

**Next one will be a poem for Gajeel, by Levy ;)**


	2. Dear Gajeel

**Disclaimer I don't own FT**

* * *

_Dear Gajeel_

Your iron heart has captured mine

Your scary, but nice

Your tough but gentle

You put walls around your heart Why? has someone hurt you? I promise I will never do that to you!

Your nice, gentle, loving, caring, who wouldn't want you?

The walls on your heart need to go down, for me to be happy.

If you jump off a cliff, I would gladly follow you

Your as dense a Natsu, but i'm not as dense as Lucy

I know where my heart belongs

Do you?

I am afraid to ask you 8 simple words

_'Will you go on a date with me?'_

They make me freeze up, on the inside

But when I read i'm confident

I am not a writer, but for you, my love I would do anything

but now, one question remains:

Did I capture your iron heart?

_Waiting forever,_

_Levy_


	3. Dear Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

_Dear Annabeth,_

Your all I remember, your my breath, my life

I don't know if I should look for you or stay put

I know my writing is cruddy

I know your my girlfriend

but that's all I know

your my ONLY memory

If I was kidnapped by some devil you would save me

Tell me, who am I?

Where was I born?

Greek or Roman?

Who do I trust?

Who's Jason? If I meet him, should I trust him?

Do I know Reyna?

I ask you because you should know

unless your memory was wiped to

When I see blonde hair, I think of you

When I see gray eyes, I think of you

When I see spiders, I think of you

What should I do?

please tell me

_Wondering for now_

_Percy Jackson_


	4. Dear Natsu

**HI! back from swimming lessons!**

**Disclaimer I don't own FT**

* * *

_Dear Natsu,_

Your dense. Your nice. Your protective.

BUT your DENSE.

If you did that because I wasn't your guild mate, I would be happy because that means you love me for WHO I am not WHAT. Yet I know you love me for who I am. You just don't love me the way I want to be loved by you...

I love you Natsu, why can't you see that?

Please please please, find out what love is!

I am a blonde, from a rich family, and wear skimpy outfits.

Yet you don't care about it, you care that i'm nice, shy, and just plain weird.

Why else would you call me weirdo?

Because you love me?

_Wondering, hoping. forever_

_Lucy_

* * *

**5 CHAPTERS IN A DAY! OMGS new record**


	5. Dear Katie

**6 chappy's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

_Dear Katie_

So what, what if I don't like your mom? I like you!

I like how you get mad at me, your nose scrunches up

and how you don't care if the sun is your enemy, you garden it up anyway!

Your laugh is like a thousands songs

I want to be your boyfriend, but I don't want Aphrodite kids to be all over us!

I also don't want Aphrodite kids to match me up with someone I don't like.

I want to be with you.

Your like apart of me.

I love all your imperfections

your perfection

everything!

so please say:

_I will be yours!_

_Watching you,_

_Travis_


	6. Dear Nyssa

**6th chapter! OMGS I can write anything now!~ XD**

**Disclaimer: ME IS A GIRL! NOW GO AWAY PAPPARATZII ME NOT RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

_Dear Nyssa_

I hope you know, how much you mean to me!

Your pretty, nice, caring

but you don't see

you just work without a second thought about what you look like!

so please say what I really want you to say

say you'll be mine!

_ryhming for you_

_Will_


	7. Dear Hazel

**Making up for the last chapters for being so small hehehe...**

**Disclaimer no I don't own PJO**

* * *

_Dear Hazel_

why are you with Frank? There's plenty of other options ;)

like me... and moi...

I know you! All the troubles, i can relate to you

but you know.. your with Frank

so I can't help you much :/ without Frank blocking my way

I flirt with you because I care about you

You know... they say opposites attract

and where opposites!

you attract gems

i create stuff

It might be just me

or Eros and Aphrodite helping me

but I REALLY love you

so let me be your lover

please

after meeting you... I don't flirt with other girls that much

so yeah...

please let me be your lover

_Building things for you_

_Leo 3_


	8. Dear Levy

_Dear Levy,_

Why do you like Gajeel? Why did you reject my love for you?

Those questions; they wander inside my head. But to no avail; I get no answer.

I love you, I really do! I would do anything for you! Heck, I would go to the end of the world for you.

Just to get you to love me in return.

Do you listen to the pleas my heart gives to you, the look I give you.

Droy and Gajeel are just competition. I'm the winner

Think about this letter.

please!

Don't let my one fear come to be real!

Think, me? Gajeel? or Droy?

_Living in a world of questions,_

_Jet_


	9. Dear Katie 2

_Dear Katie,_

The way you yelled at me today.. You blushed, you were blushing the whole entire argument...

Do you like me? Not like as a friend... but something more...?

I do, I like you a lot ;)

Connor's laughing at me right now so I have to end this, or I'm never going to hear the end of this!

_keep on blushing,_

_Travis_

* * *

**TRATIE! Just to warn ya! XD! OK THIS CHAPTER GOES TO Flabbergastedness, BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON REVIEWING!**

**Disclaimer If I were Rick Riordan ( which i'm not ) I wouldn't be ON here!**


	10. Please Read

**I am sorry, but due to me being to busy this and the rest of my stories WILL be put on hold for now,**

**thank you for your time.**


End file.
